


Number 37

by AutumnSwitch



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Frottage, Inspired by "Clerks" (1994), Inspired by Number 37 conversation Dante Hicks/Veronica Loughran, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnSwitch/pseuds/AutumnSwitch
Summary: During a weekend getaway with Merlin, Eggsy is surprised to learn that his homebody, long-term lover is not as inexperienced as he assumed.~*~*~This began as a crack-fic idea between me and my dear friend@eggsyobsessed





	Number 37

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eggsyobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/gifts).



> This is for you, Lena. Thank you for the encouragement.

Eggsy threw his head back against the pillow as Merlin swallowed around him, working the last tremors of orgasm from his body. Eggsy’s lips parted in silent bliss. Since their relationship’s beginning, Merlin expertly drew out his pleasure past the point Eggsy thought possible. 

Merlin licked the last bead of Eggsy’s spend from his cock, glancing up with a smile. Seeing his partner in peace was a rare gift. 

A sincere thank you was owed to his staff and Arthur for planning this weekend getaway. 

Merlin nuzzled and bit at Eggsy’s hip to stifle his chuckle. It wasn’t the time to be thinking of anyone but the man stretched out beneath him.

Eggsy smoothed his hand over Merlin’s head. “C’mere you,” he said groggily and patted the empty space beside him. Merlin’s eyes were on his face, Merlin’s mouth laying a lazy trail of kisses upon his stomach. Floaty and content, Eggsy gazed down at him in wonder.

Merlin’s teeth caught Eggsy’s nipple; the tease elicited a hiss and widened Eggsy’s eyes. 

Eggsy arched his back, his fingers flexing into the fabric. He wasn’t ready for another round, but if Merlin didn’t stop Eggsy would teeter in the discomfort between exhaustion and desire. “Babe.”

Satisfaction wasn’t an emotion Merlin tried to hide. His pride earned him a swat on the arm and a whimpered plea to move on. 

Merlin continued to explore -- his hands roving Eggsy’s body, his tongue tracing muscles and scars. 

Eggsy turned away when Merlin reached his shoulder, his throat. Merlin sucked a small bruise low on Eggsy’s throat. Eggsy’s toes curled at the sensation. It wasn’t something in which they’d indulged for months; Eggsy had forgotten how sensitive the area was, how erotic it felt knowing Merlin was leaving him with a mark of his love. 

Merlin nudged at Eggsy’s neck before his mouth was on Eggsy’s skin again. The marks bloomed bright red but would fade after a day or two. Until then, they could be hidden by a collared shirt. 

Eggsy released a breathy moan when Merlin’s tongue traced the shell of his ear. “You’re good at this.”

Merlin kissed Eggsy’s cheek, then his lips. Eggsy turned for air and Merlin pulled away to take in the sight of him. 

“All those hours,” Eggsy panted. “You watching agents and their marks, they really paid off in my favor.”

Merlin propped himself on an elbow to lay alongside Eggsy. His free hand drew circles over the inside of Eggsy’s arm. “How so?”

“Used to be jealous, didn’t I? You in our ears, seeing us, comparing. But the things you do with your tongue, your fingers… can't complain about that.”

Merlin chuckled softly, biting the muscle of Eggsy’s shoulder. “Always been more a hands-on learner, myself.”

“Yeah, but I mean…” The Merlin Eggsy knew was a homebody. Kingsman kept him long hours and sent him home with headaches and a sore back. Eggsy couldn’t imagine Merlin finding time for relationships outside of work. And they’d had more than one frank conversation about Merlin’s disinterest in the others at the agency.

Merlin held back a frown. It was common for Eggsy to forget his age. Though endearing at times, Eggsy’s disregard for Merlin’s experience led them into trouble on the job and frustration in their relationship. Where Merlin asked for trust in his maturity, Eggsy flattered himself at being ruled by his passions. 

Merlin opted for a nonchalant, "When you've sucked one, you've sucked em all, love."

"So you've only sucked one other dick besides mine?” There was a thrill in that; being with a man who had little experience and yet hit all his buttons with ease. It was like they had been designed for each other.

“Well, no,” Merlin countered, and Eggsy’s high came crashing down.

The corner of Eggsy’s mouth twitched, his smile faltered. 

Merlin felt a shift in the energy of the room, Eggsy’s heavy stare, and looked up.

Prompting Merlin for more information, Eggsy lifted an eyebrow. 

"What,” Merlin knew the night was going downhill, fast. “You want a number?"

Eggsy shrugged, but his casual act was slipping.

"36," Merlin answered, nonplussed.

Eggsy swallowed audibly and dropped his gaze from Merlin’s face. “36.” 

The hand that had moved to rest on Eggsy’s ribcage curled into a loose fist. Merlin pulled his hand away before Eggsy could remove it himself.

Eggsy pushed himself up, his back against the headboard, and glared at the mirror across the way. He went on with his next question, even when it threatened to stick in his throat. “Does that number even include me?”

“37, then.”

“37?” Eggsy looked down at Merlin and his heart seized. “I'm number 37?” 

Merlin’s tired expression was confirmation enough. 

Eggsy stood from the bed, stepped into a pair of pants, and went out to the balcony. He tried slamming the sliding glass door behind him, but the track slowed its glide until it closed with a soft schick. 

Rising to sit at the edge of the mattress, Merlin watched Eggsy pace in the open air. When Eggsy finally brought himself to the small table, Merlin got up to join him.

The door whispered as it opened and shut. Eggsy pretended he didn’t notice, didn’t care. 

Taking the second seat, Merlin assumed a patient composure and spoke quietly. “If you didn't want to know, then why did you ask?”

Eggsy’s mouth was drawn in a hard line. Though seated, he squared his shoulders as if gearing up for a fight. “How many people have you slept with?”

Merlin narrowed his eyes and gave a tilt of his head, but he didn’t move to speak.

“No,” Eggsy said. “Don't answer that.”

“I wasn't going to.” Merlin sat back in the chair and shifted his attention to the view. It was late enough to be considered early, barely anyone on the streets below save a baker going in to fire up the ovens. When Merlin turned back to Eggsy, the man was facing him with sad eyes. Merlin reached a hand across the table and left it there, open, waiting for Eggsy to reach back. “What's all this about then?”

Eggsy glanced at Merlin’s hand and crossed his arms.

Merlin sighed. “Whatever it is you’re thinking, just ask.”

With a scowl and a huff, Eggsy shook his head. 

“These are the wrong questions.” Merlin flexed his fingers in invitation. When Eggsy refused to take his hand, Merlin brought it to his lap with a frown. Gently, he asked, “Why don't ye tell me what it is ye really want to know?” 

“Oh, and what's that?” Eggsy’s expression remained tight and twisted.

Merlin turned his palms up as if to say, ‘I don’t know.’ “Fairly certain ye have little interest comparing numbers.”

Eggsy’s forehead pinched as he considered that truth. The vice on his chest wouldn’t let up. It squeezed as another question came to mind, pushed his heart into his throat as the question passed his lips. “Did you love any of them?”

“Of course, lad. Do ye think my heart so cold I’d ne’er loved before?”

It had been unfair to ask, Eggsy knew. He cast his eyes to the floor.

With a finger under Eggsy's chin, Merlin tipped it up. He held Eggsy’s gaze and brushed hair from his face. He was beautiful. Especially when the anger began to fade from his features. 

Merlin’s hand lingered, thumb stroking Eggsy’s cheek. “I’ll not lie about having a past. But I’ve not stepped out on ye, lad. Eggsy. I love you.”

Slowly, Eggsy responded. “Yeah, you too.”

Merlin gave him a look, amused. It was the answer he often received after moments like these and also signaled the end to the tension between them. “That’s all I get?” 

“For now,” Eggsy reached up to his own cheek and took Merlin’s hand. He brought it to his lips and let their hands drop between them, fingers entwined. “Hate saying the words when I’m--”

With his free hand, Merlin stroked his knuckles over the clenched muscles of Eggsy’s jaw. First one side, then the other. The smile he wore was one of patience and understanding. 

Eggsy relaxed under Merlin’s attention. He stood from his chair, stepping around the small table, to kiss Merlin’s lips. 

What began as a soft peck steadily grew feral, claiming. Merlin slowed Eggsy with a hand on his chest. He stood.

Eggsy stayed close, resting their foreheads together, shielding Merlin’s naked form from the city. A silly feeling bubbled up from his stomach until it escaped, something akin to giggles.

“Geez, guv, but 37?” Eggsy asked through his fit of laughter. “I think I can taste ‘em.” Eggsy brought their mouths together again. He licked at Merlin’s lips until they parted. 

Eggsy pulled back, screwing up his face. “Think I only got 24 that time.”

“Like to try again?”

Eggsy nodded. “For science.”

After another kiss had left him weak-kneed and breathless, Eggsy smiled up at Merlin. “Bloody hell, 37.” There was warmth on the breeze. It surrounded them and continued its path. 

Eggsy walked his fingers up Merlin’s arms and played with the dips at his collarbone. “How did you keep track? I can’t even tell you how many I--”

“You? A dozen cocks as Kingsman. Half that of cunts.”

Eggsy regarded Merlin in shock and awe. 

“On the job.” Merlin amended, “Baker’s dozen, ye include me.”

Eggsy blinked. “Say cunt again.”

Merlin laughed. “That a turn on for you?” He pulled Eggsy into his arms and nipped at his nose. “Should watch more footie together. Ye hear all the names I call your lads at Manchester.” He ducked closer and whispered throatily in Eggsy’s ear, “Make ye squirm.”

Eggsy brought their mouths together hungrily. As he moved from Merlin’s lips, Eggsy nestled against Merlin’s stubbled cheek. “Only one thing I want to hear right now.” He pressed kisses along the line of Merlin’s jaw. 

“Mm, what’s that?” Merlin asked as Eggsy’s hands explored his shoulders. 

Eggsy captured Merlin’s earlobe between his teeth and drew a moan out of his man. He dragged his nails down Merlin’s body, then along the curve of his arse.

Merlin rolled his hips, begging for friction. 

With a grin, Eggsy slid his hand around front. He flattened his palm against the swell between Merlin’s thighs before wrapping his fingers around it. 

Merlin moaned, “Eggsy,” and a pleased hum tickled his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one-shot.  
> Please feel welcome to say "Hi" on Tumblr [@imjusttootired](http://imjusttootired.tumblr.com) and join me [@weekendwritingmarathon](http://weekendwritingmarathon.tumblr.com) for 1k1h sprints.


End file.
